Kiss Me!
by JLunt
Summary: Um dia os dois descobriram o amor que tinham um pelo outro... e no outro descobriram o ciumes, as brigas, uma vida de "casados" e a inveja que se tem sob o sentimento mais lindo de todos. S&M. Não U.A. Athy Chan e AnnaM
1. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Lá estava eu limpando mais uma vez minha arma e tirando o cheiro de morte dela... Mas quem sou eu? Ora, eu sou a grande exterminadora de Youkais, Sango.

Conhecida de norte a sul como a pioneira do desenvolvimento e rapidez da arte de matar youkais... Mas ali eu só era mais uma. Para ele eu só era mais uma.

Quando ele iria reparar em mim? Quando ele iria ver o brilho dos meus olhos, quando nossos olhares se cruzam? Porque tinha que sofrer daquilo que todos chamam de "amor"?

Era muito chato você olhar sempre para uma pessoa e ela agir de forma indiferente... Vendo em você apenas seu corpo. Apenas sua casca. E vendo isso em toda mulher bonita que passasse por lá... Ele havia olhado para meus olhos hoje e perguntado "hei, você está bem?" eu fiquei muda e respondi que sim, ele mostrou-se preocupado, mas seu lado pervertido sempre fala mais alto. Sempre recebe um tapa.

Se ele apenas dissesse a palavra certa, ou fizesse um gesto certo... Mudaria tudo... Remoer isso por horas a fio sem ser correspondida não é muito agradável.

Mas enfim, estava eu lá limpando novamente minha arma quando ele chegou e sentou-se ao meu lado... De início eu fingi não notar. Mas ele continuou lá mudo somente do meu lado olhando o nada. Então eu parei de fazer o que fazia e comecei a o encarar até que ele se virou para mim e começou a sorrir e então disse que era a primeira vez que ele conseguia ficar por cinco minutos ao meu lado sem apanhar.

Eu ri. Mas se ele estava ali, é porque queria alguma coisa de mim.

- Algum motivo para vc estar aqui? - dou um leve sorriso.

- Não... Somente queria companhia... a única moça que me fez companhia a vida toda foi minha mãe, mas agora ela não está aqui- ele sorriu

- Ah ta...

- Sango... Você se lembra de quando nos conhecemos?

- é eu acho que eu lembro sim, aquele dia que o Naraku me pos o fragmento nas costas?

- Não... O dia que a gente se conheceu.

- Que dia então?

- Hoje ué...

- anh?

- Nós estamos viajando a quase seis messes e nunca conversamos mesmo.

- é... Esquisito não?

- também... Mas hoje pode ser uma ótima oportunidade para começarmos.

- Pode ser!

- como começaremos?

- ahn... - prendo cuidadosamente meus cabelos - não tinha pensado nisso antes...

- Eu adoro o jeito de como prende os cabelos.

- o que?

- Eu adoro o jeito de como prende os cabelos. - repetiu ele- e de quando fica sem-graça também.

- Eu odeio o jeito como você me deixa sem graça.

- Eu odeio quando você me bate...

- Eu odeio quando você me faz te bater...

- Pensei que por alguma razão você gostasse de me bater

- Eu não gosto não... - Corei depois que ele disse isso. Porque ele imaginava que eu gostava de bater nele?

- Você não gosta mesmo de me bater?

- Bem, não... Mas você faz por merecer u.u"""

- Desculpa, não toco mais em você... - em seguida deu-me um beijo na bochecha, e sorriu para mim.

- O.o Não acredito que o Miroku que eu conheço disse isso!

- você não me conhecia...

- ta eu sei, mas... Isso foi...

- diferente? Estranho? Carinhoso?

Tremi quando ele disse aquela palavra. Pare! Pare! Talvez ele nem goste de verdade de mim.

- os três...

- os três?

- Pareceu mais gente... Pareceu que gostava realmente de... Das pessoas...

Em seguida o monge beijou-me a bochecha de novo!

**muda narrativa para miroku**

Queria sentir o gosto daquela pele macia e alva de novo. Como ela era linda. Atraente. Ela tem uma beleza incomum.

Ela estava muito corada após o toque em seguida disse para mim que eu parecia bem mais humano que normalmente, eu ri. Não tinha como evitar. Eu via em seus olhos que ela estava insegura... Mas insegura de que?

- Sango vem aqui - eu disse puxando para próximo do meu corpo.

Abracei-a carinhosamente. Talvez... Acho que ela não se incomodaria se...

Roubei um beijo daqueles lábios macios da exterminadora de youkais.

Ela parecia corresponder! Acho que eu nunca senti isso por uma garota antes...

Eu pensei que ela fosse me empurrar e me bater, mas não ela simplesmente continuou acolhida no meu abraço de olhos fechados como se dormisse. Eu senti pela primeira vez que ela não era aquela mulher fria e dura que eu pensava. Era aquela menina doce e frágil que todo aquele tempo esteve me esperando, eu que não havia percebido. Naquele instante pude perceber alguém nos vigiar olhei para a minha esquerda e pude ver Kagome quase chorando de emoção e Inu-yasha com a maior cara de falsa-indiferença que ele sabia fazer.

Tive vontade de rir... A situação de meus dois amigos era muito estranha... Tentei abafar uma risada, mas a pequena menina que parecia dormir em meu colo inocentemente me perguntou:

- Do que você está rindo?

- Daqueles dois patetas olhando pra gente.

Logo ela abre um imenso sorriso.

- Até parece que aqueles dois nunca se beijaram na vida...

- Sango...

- Diga Miroku.

- Aceita namorar comigo?

Fiquei todo vermelho, pacientemente esperando por um "não".

- Sim.

- O que você disse?

- Eu disse sim.

Eu mal acreditei, minha vontade era de sair pulando e comemorando. Mas o impulso maior foi beijá-la novamente. E como se ela entendesse o meu olhar, o fez. Finalmente eu poderia dizer que conhecia Sango. E muito bem. Não queria nenhuma moça atiradinha somente para dormir comigo, queria a Sango que dormiria e acordaria comigo. Todos os dias. Pra sempre.

_Continua..._

**Comentário das Autoras:**

Nani Hello peoples xD Novamente AnnaM chega com outra fic em vez de continuar escrevendo as 4 que está carregando nas costas o/ e dessa vez em parceria com sua amiga Athy! (palmas please)

Chega Athy:

HAUHhuahuahu... Não precisa tanto... Está sendo muito legal escrever essa fic em dupla com a Anna...

Nani Sim... pq esse capitulo ficou d+ . Mas não acabou ainda não! Até parece que eu consigo escrever uma fic de só 1 capitulo! faz-me rir xD

Athy vcs vão ter que agüentar muita banana ainda  
As Duas risada maléfica

Nani Mas no problems... pq a gente promete que vai ser no mínimo diet... Ahhh e queremos pedir pra que comentem em nossas outras fics (http/ Aki estão todas as minhas)

Athy http/ e aqui a minha!  
Nani então xaaauuu pessoinhas ateh o proximo capitulo o/

Athy See You in Búzios!  
Nani não é em Búzios, é no outro capítulo! . "

Athy é mesmo! " Tchau!


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Já fazia 12 semanas desde dakele dia... 12 semanas... Nossa como o tempo passa! Ela estava retocando a maquiagem quando eu entrei no quarto que ela dividia com Kagome, não pude evitar de parar e a observar um pouco. Parecia mais um anjo do que uma mulher. E sim era o meu anjo, que gostava de cor-de-rosa e matava por oficio.

Acho que ela percebeu que eu estava aqui, olhando para ela.

Oie - disse ela meigamente.

Olá anjinha.

Ela deu um sorriso, e me beijou.

Sinto saudades de vc de noite.

Hum?

Queria te ver sempre acordando do meu lado!

Miroku . """

Não é sério mesmo... - ele disse- Eu queria poder te ver todas as manhãs logo quando acordasse... Te ver ao meu lado...

O.o isso quer dizer?

Quer casar comigo?

Ué... Por que não? Aceito sim.

Eu tirei o anel que havia comprado de meu bolso, e coloquei no dedo anelar da mãe esquerda dela. Era uma aliança delicada, não muito fina, nem muito grossa, de ouro branco..

Nossa é linda. - sorriu Sango

não mais que você - ele disse lhe beijando

Assim você me deixa convencida...

olhando por trás do ombro de Sango parece q aqueles dois gostam de nos vigiar...

suspira Ai Miroku...

Para a minha surpresa, ela começou a chorar.

O que houve amor?

Eu nunca imaginei que você me amasse... De verdade.

Mas eu te amo.

Eu sei... Eu nunca imaginei que algum dia você iria me notar.

Mas eu notei. Agora eu sou seu noivo...

Sim, eu te amo tanto...

Calma Sango- disse ele a abraçando- a gente vai se casar e ter sete lindos Mirokuzinhos

O.o Sete?

Bom eu queria doze, mas...

Miroku! Você vai acabar comigo desse jeito!

Ahh... A gente conversa depois - disse ele lhe beijando.

Ao lado de fora do aposento:

Kagome chorava de emoção. Inu-Yasha olhava para ela com uma cara de "não estou entendendo"

Inu: Se é assim?

Hum?

Inu-Yasha beija Kagome carinhosamente.

Sango estava com a testa apoiada na de Miroku. Estavam se olhando, de perto.

Vai durar para sempre, não é miroku?

vai sim.

Nove messes depois

MIROKU DESCE JAH AQUI!- gritou a voz histérica de uma viúva a qual Miroku chamava de mãe.

o que foi mãe?- disse ele chegando ao ultimo degrau da escada - eu já to acabando de pendurar os seus quadros, mas...

esse jovem rapaz trouxe uma noticia excelente!- exclamou ela

Inu-yasha? O que vc ta fazendo aqui?

Parabéns Papai... A Sango descobriu anteontem... Ela ta grávida finalmente, a Kagome mandou eu vim dizer isso...

Eu chorava de felicidade. Nossa! Não estava acreditando!

Foi quando minha mãe disse que era melhor eu voltar pra minha casa, afinal já fazia 4 dias que eu estava lá, e já tinha acabado tudo que era serviço pesado... E eu não pensei duas vezes, Montei na Kirara que estava comigo e fui direto pra minha Sango.

A Primeira coisa que fiz, foi chegar em casa, fui para nosso quarto e a abracei. Ela chorava junto comigo. Beijei-a.

Foi quando ela disse:

Feliz 3 meses... Esse é o seu presente! (aponta para sua própria barriga)

Nosso presente!

Pus meu ouvido na barriga dela, para ver se conseguia ouvir alguma coisa.

Miroku deixa de ser tonto... Não dá pra ouvir ainda

Shiii eu quero ouvir meu filho...

Filha eu espero

nessa família não nascem meninas a 5 gerações...

Pode ser agora que as coisas mudem!

Nossa. Como ela era linda. A mulher mais linda que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.

Bem, se for menina, vai herdar a sua beleza!

vc me bajula demais...

Eu não estou mentindo...

tudo bem, mas isso a gente só vai descobrir daki a 9 messes.

oito - corrigiu ele.

Tudo bem... Oito.

Beijo-a. Gosto tanto de beijá-la. Beijá-la e sentir-me em outro mundo.

Em seguida pus minha mão sobra sua barriga e me abaixei novamente a fim de ouvir o bebê... Ela apenas sorriu e acariciou meu cabelo..

O Miroku jr. está bem quietinho hoje... - disse

Miroku!- riu ela

Shi... Eu ainda quero ouvi-lo.

Vc não vai conseguir! Ele ainda é desse tamaninho! - ela fez um gesto com a mão, mostrando o quão pequeno ele ainda era.

Faço cara de tristeza.

Quando vou ouvi-lo?

daki a uns 4 messes... Por aí...

Ahhh então vou fikar esperando - eu disse recolocando minha orelha sobre a barriga dela

O que vc ta fazendo aí?

esperando!

Seu bobinho! - ela coloca as mãos no meu rosto. - Você não vai ficar quatro meses colado na minha barriga, né?

Eu pretendia...

Ai Miroku...

Tudo bem... Você tá com desejedo de que?

Desejo O.o

é... desejo

De nada eu acho...

Como nda? Você tá grávida deve ter algum desejo

Miroku u.u"" pensando bem, você bem que podia trazer aquele batatão que só vc sabe fazer .

Viuuu D-E-S-E-J-O! Desejo das minhas batatonasss

Tah, tah... u.u" mas faça-as! -

Tah bomm!

Sango - eu disse entrando pela porta do quarto onde Sango estava Tentando aprender a tricotar sem o menor sucesso.

Como isso é difícil - ela disse

Eu apenas sorri e levei a batata para a cama... Ela sentou e começamos a comer, modéstia a parte eu sei fazer Batatões... E muito bem, Foi quando um estalo veio a minha cabeça.

Sango... E a Maldição?

Maldição? Que maldição?

A minha.. Naraku só sumiu, mas ninguém sabe se ele realmente morreu... eu ainda tenho o buraco, ele tá diminuindo tá certo, mas eu ainda tenho-o...

Não sei... Agente espera pra ver...

Sango, eu não quero que o Miroku jr desenvolva esse problema..

Miroku...

Eu vou atrás do Naraku...- eu disse levantando e indo em direção a porta

não vai mesmo - disse ela me seguindo e me segurando pelo braço

Sango, eu não quero que o Miroku jr nasça condenado.

e eu não quero que ele nasça sem pai!

Eu desisti da idéia. Queria ver meu filho nascer. Quando vi lágrimas descerem dos olhos de minha amada novamente, pergunto-a:

O que houve agora?

Estava imaginando se desse à louca em vc, e vc morresse, e nosso filho nascesse sem pai.

Ah... Sango... Pode deixar eu não vou viu?

Ela chorou mais um pouco encolhida no abraço mais caloroso que pude dar a ela nesse momento. Já deu pra perceber como seria a Sango grávida: Chorona, sensível e etc... E principalmente ETECETERA.

Será que devo deixá-la aqui? Sem amparo, sozinha, para matar o Naraku? Não, não posso deixar minha mulher sozinha... Em todo caso, meu filho não pode nascer com essa maldição... Ai buddah... O que eu faço?

Muda narrativa para Sango

Eu mal pude acreditar que era eu chorando nos braços dele u.u""" eu devia tah muito burra mesmo! Mas como era bom ser abraçada . ai ai... Mas de uma coisa eu quero ter certeza, que ir morrer, atrás do Naraku, seria a ultima coisa que ele faria ¬¬

Mi... E as batatonas?

Ai bebe... Deixei no fogo! corre para a cozinha e olha o fogão à lenha - grita - QUASE QUEIMOU!

AÍ VC IA FAZER DENOVO! u.u"

Ahhh... Tah aki... - disse ele trazendo e preparando... - Sango me alcança o requeijão?

Aki .

Calminha ai Miroku jr... Tua comida já desce!

Quem disse que vai ser homem? Pode ser uma Sangozinha!

O.o'' Por Buddah... Então ela não vai poder ser uma monja...

Ela vai ser é exterminadora de youkais! ù.ú"

Pode ser

E vai ser uma linda exterminadora de Youkais...

Com uma luva protetora na mão...

Miroku!

Ah num sei Sango... u.u"

Só na pior das hipóteses...

ela só vai usar outra arma.

Espadaa -

Espada? Não tá meio passado não?

Ahhh pode ser... Mas eu adoraria ver uma mini-sango...

OU um Miroku jr

OU um Miroku jr- riu Sango- usando uma espada .

Vc gosta de espadas hein...

Siiim... Meu pai não deixou eu usar... Mas eu amo meu Osso-voador mesmo -

para essa garotinha Pouco desastrada- Ironizou Miroku beijando a esposa- eu não sei não...

Nhya Mi... poxa... u.u

Miroku a beija de novo.

Uhum... Assim melhorou!

Safada...

O que?

Safada - Riu Miroku

O que você está querendo insinuar com isso?

Ora vem dizer que cv não eh

claro que não u.u"

Se não fosse o Miroku jr nao estaria nascendo dessa bariga...

Se eu fosse ele já seria o Miroku quinto! ¬¬

Eu te amo...- disse Miroku beijando-a de novo meu deus esse cara não cansa...

Eu tb te amo muito!

P Safadinha do meu coração

Axo que o safado na história é vc, Miroku-kun!

Ah... Pode ateh ser... só vamos saber agora- disse ele a "agarrando"

Miroku, as batatas!- disse Sango empurrando Miroku para longe, enquanto este deixava a ultima a ser assada queimar

ahh droga u.u""

Ah tudo bem... Temos outras 7 que vc fez, em cima da mesa ¬¬

Acho que eh pouco u.u""

Acho que você já engordou demais desde que nos casamos...

É o bebe...

Eu acho que são as batatas...

Ai Miroku eu soh engordei algo como três quilos

TRES QUILOS? TAH OBESA!

Regime não dá pra faze...

Verdade obesinha...

u.u

poxa.. para terceiro mês vc está magra...

Já Tô no terceiro Mês? Jurava que era no segundo...

Poxa mor, não sabe contar?

Ueh... ateh onde me ensinaram na escola... cada mês tem trinta dias e vc descobre a gravidez normalmente no segundo mês lah pelo dia 40...

Claro que não...

Kohaku nasceu assim O.o

vc nem lembra... devia ter uns 7 anos ¬¬

Ah... nem enche...

Deixa eu escutar!

Vc não vai escutar nada... ainda é muito pequeno...

Claro que vou... Oh ele tah dizendo agora que eu so o cara mais sortudo do mundo pq eu catei a mãe mais gostosa que tem pra...

Plaft

Você devia tah com saudades de leva esse tapa ¬¬

Na verdade não estava não...

Eu axo que estava ¬¬

Levanta dai Mi... Tah passando por ridiculo...

Nani: OLAHHHH! Estamos aki finalizando o segundo capitulo da nossa fic favorita... Kiss me!

Athy: suspira Miroku e Sango é tão perfeito...

Nani Nãooo! Vamos matar a Sango! Ela tah mto chorona, melosa...

Athy: suspira Miroku e Sango é tão perfeito...

Sango: nãããão! Eu posso muda . 

Miroku: coitada da minha perfeitinha...

Athy e Nani: o que vcs dois estão fazendo aqui? De volta pra fic JÁÁÁÁÁÁ! . 

Sango ;.; Eu tenho direitos! Tô Grávida!

Nani: Eh... Mas eu acho melhor parar de ser taum melosa assim se não jah era os dois ¬¬

Athy: Não mate a Sango... Pobre do Miroku que agora tem uma garota toda derretida, amorosa, carinhosa, que ele pode come sempre que quiser...

Miroku: Yeah não me tire esses privilégios

Sango: PLAFT

Athy: P Miroku & Sango melosa 4evah

Miroku: é isso aê!

Sango: eu já disse q posso mudar ..

Nani: é!

Miroku: Eu gosto mais dela assim P

Nani: Por isso mesmo que eu vo muda ela... RAPA FORA MULEKE! joga um abajur na cabeça do Miroku que sai correndo

Sango sai correndo para acudir Miroku

Athy e Nani: uffa...

Nani: então... Continua!

Athy: é! Com muito mais emoções de surpresas!

Nani: SIM! E com muitos mais tapas

Athy: Confusões

Nani: Com alguns Sentas por parte de coadjuvantes

Athy: E não se esqueçam de comentar!


End file.
